Revenge of the Akatsuki
by hearts are the key
Summary: The Akatsuki's planning something, and it's not a trip to the beach. Naruto finally brings Sasuke back. Sorry, stink at summury's. just read.
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please no flames. OK, well I in no way own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks for creating Naruto. Well enjoy the story. R&R.

* * *

REUNION

-Flash back-

', But I can't let a creep like Orochimaru get his hands on you.' "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" Screamed Naruto as he changed to nine tails mode.

'What in the world' "What…what are you?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"I'm you're friend!"

"Why, Naruto? Why did you come all this way for me?"

"Because this is the first time I've ever felt a bond like this!"

"A bond, huh. Well then I guess I'll just have to severe that bond!" Sasuke screamed as his curse mark activated.

-End of flash back-

'I finally found you after all these years.' Naruto thought as he landed in the clearing.

-Flash back-

"It's time to end this battle and all the battle's we've had until now." Sasuke screamed as he made the hand signs for chidori.

"Narutooo!" Sasuke screamed coming at Naruto.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto screamed coming at him with the rasengan.

-End of flash back-

'Sasuke'.

"Good to see you again Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned around.

"Sasuke, I'm here to bring you back to village. I don't care if you joined the akatsuki, but that's just as bad as Orochimaru."

"I know why you're here. Looks like you became hokage."

"Yeah. Sakura's given up on her love for you, you know."

"I figured she would sooner or later."

"I can't believe you, Sasuke. First, you join Orochimaru. Then, you kill him and go to the akatsuki, and now you don't even care about us. You're unbelievable.

"Naruto, the akatsuki have something big planned."

"Can't be that big? You've got five members."

"Good bye, Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. I'm not through with you yet!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to punch Sasuke.

Well how was that? I have to know. REVIEW.


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to MK. To bad he won't sell me Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. ): R&R.

* * *

**2. THE FIGHT**

As soon as Naruto got close, Sasuke turned around with his sharingan activated, blocked Naruto's punch, and threw him back.

"It's no use, Naruto" Sasuke yelled across the field.

"Crap." Naruto muttered. "Sasuke I'll do almost anything for you to come back without fighting."

"No can do, Naruto."

"Well then," Naruto screamed as he changed to one tail nine tail mode ", I'll just have to defeat you."

As soon as Naruto said this he charged at Sasuke and used multi shadow clone jutsu.

Sasuke jumped in the air and used phoenix flower jutsu. When the smoke cleared all the Naruto's were gone.

'What? Where's the real one then?' Sasuke thought.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screamed from behind.

Sasuke turned around just in time to get hit by Naruto's rasengan in the stomach.

"Nice try, but one cheap shot's not gonna win it." Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah well maybe two will." Naruto screamed as he summoned a clone. At that time Sasuke started making hand signs for chidori.

They started charging at each other, Naruto holding the rasengan, and Sasuke holding the chidori. When they were about a yard apart the second tail of the nine tails activated. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, Sasuke's widened in fear.

They hit with such intensity that the force scarred them both. Two minutes later they went flying back.

" I'm not defeated yet, Naruto."

"No, Sasuke. You're not, but you will be." Naruto yelled as he used the rasengan again.

Once it hit Sasuke he went flying back, hit a tree, and passed out.

Sorry about the short fight. Not to good at battles yet. I'm going to get a friend to help me out with .


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to MK. R&R

* * *

** MEETING**

Sasuke woke up in a white room with a side table, and a window.

'This is definitely the Konaha infirmary.' He thought.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" A voice said beside him, and a few seconds later he was hugged with lovely pink hair in his face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me Sasuke. I am the only girl in Konaha with naturally pink hair, you know. Naruto is waiting for you in his office at the hokage building."

"He is, huh." Sasuke said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yes, and I'm to escort you there. I've gotten a lot stronger, so don't even think about trying to get away."

"Really?"

"Yep." Sakura said as she led Sasuke out of the room.

"So what's been going on?"

"Well, Naruto is married to Hinata, and she's eight months pregnant. Ino had a little girl with Sai. Shikamaru married Temari."

"Who?"

"The sand ninja with a giant fan." Sakura answered like it was obvious.

"Oh right."

Neji's planning on proposing to Tenten, and Lee married a nice young girl from the village."

"What about Shino, Kiba, and Choji?" Sasuke asked having trouble remembering the names.

"One day Shino just disappeared, Kiba moved out of the village with a nice girl, and Choji's dead."

"Oh."

"Well, you can't change the past, and we're here."

They stopped in front of the hokage building.

"Well come on, Sasuke." Sakura said opening the door wide.

"Fine." Sasuke said knowing there was no way out of going in first.

They walked to Naruto's office. Outside the door Sakura knocked and asked if they could come in.

"Yes, of course." Naruto's voice could be heard from the other side.

They entered and Naruto looked up from his paper work.

"Sasuke" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said angrily.

"Now, Sasuke, I know you're not going to like this, but you're not allowed anywhere without a Jonin escort watching at all times."

"WHAT! WHY!?"

"Because I don't trust you alone yet." Naruto said calmly.

"FINE!"

"Sasuke go shower up. There's an anbu blackop waiting outside."

"See you, Sakura." Sasuke growled furiously.

"Sasuke." Naruto said from behind him.

"Yeah, dobe."

"Tell me what the Akatsuki are planning."

"No."

"Sasuke, you can tell me and be free, or you could stay quiet and we torture it out of you."

"I said no."

"I'll give you five days."

"Bye." Sasuke said irritated and left the room.

Longer chapter right. Sorry if my chapters are so short. Remember first .


	4. Sakura's Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. R&R.

* * *

**'S REQUEST**

"Naruto, why?" Sakura asked when Sasuke was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking back down at his papers.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Having to torture it out of him."

"Yes," Sakura whispered barely audible.

"Look, Sakura. I don't want to torture him as much as you don't, but we need this information. Without that info we leave the fate of Konaha at chance."

"Let me try to get through to him."

"No, Sakura."

"Please."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Please, Naruto." Sakura was on the verge of tears now.

"I thought you gave up on him."

"I couldn't. Love doesn't go away, it only grows stronger."

"Fine, but don't let your guard down for a second."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said as she left the room.

What do you think? I know it's short, but it's emotional. From now on I should update every weekend. See ya next time.


End file.
